mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Europa Gloria III
Welcome to Europa Gloria III! In this world, Europe still has many colonies around the world, all held by the empires of the 1880s. The main point of divergence began during the Berlin Conference in 1885, attended by all of Europe's nations, in which they decided to split the entire world between them. Smaller point of diversion includes Britain crushing as well Russia selling Alaska to the UK as well as Spain keeping on to their colonies, successfully crushing any revolts. Another thing that occurred different was the collapse of the Ottomans during the "Great Middle Eastern War" of 1848-1872, involving all of the Middle East and the Great Powers. During a deal, an agreement came for 101 years of peace, meaning that all nations who signed the Berlin Conference Agreement are not allowed to declare war on each other. However, the Berlin Agreement did not go in effect until at the peace treaty of the Great European Expansive Wars, the war that was done to conquer the territories agreed upon in the Berlin Conference, accept for the 101 years of peace. When the peace treaty was signed in Warsaw, know as the Treaty of Warsaw, a golden age and economic prosperity came in for the Europe. The colonies provided great wealth to Europe and made the world 30 years ahead in technology since 1906; for example, while the year may be 1935, world technology is of 1965. During 101 years of peace, or some historians know as the 101 Great Years of Europe, boundaries change very little. However, the 101 years of peace is about to end, and fears of a great war breaking out is coming more of a reality. Rules *Have fun. *Be Plausible and logical. *Mod word is law until proven otherwise. *No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the mapmaker. *No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. *No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. *No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. *In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. *No switching countries unless you do not have one or the game has not begin. *A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. *If a moderator is playing, they cannot be a event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. *When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. *Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120. *Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. *Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. *Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. *Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. Mods *'Map Maker:' None *'Creator:' Mli048 *'Head Mod:' Mli048 *'Vice Mod:' None *'Events Mod:' *'Events (Colonization) Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Emergency Mod:' None *'Emergency Mod:' None *'War Progress Mod:' None *'Diplomatic Offer Response Mod:' None *'Plausibility Checking Mod:' None Nations In order to play as a great power you must request permission from the creator. In order to play as a secondary power, you will need to have played at least five turns on another map game. ''Triple Entente: *The Russian Empire (Secondary Power)- *The United Kingdom of Great Britain, America and Ireland (Great Power)-Orwell **Dominion of India (Colony)-Orwell **British Tibet (Colony)-Orwell **Dominion of Australia and New Zealand (Colony)-Orwell **Dominion of South Africa (Colony)-Orwell **British West Africa (Colony)-Orwell **British Oman (Colony)-Orwell **British Malaysia (Colony)-Orwell **British Pacific (Colony)-Orwell **British Egypt-Sudan (Colony)-Orwell *The French Sixth Republic (Secondary Power)- **French Arabia (Colony)- **French Indochina (Colony)- **French China (Colony)- **French Madagascar (Colony)- **French West Africa (Colony)- **French Equatorial Africa (Colony)- **French Canada (Colony)- **French Pacific (Colony)- **French Algeria (Colony)- 'Mittleleuropa:' *The Second German Reich (Great Power)- **German Namibia (Colony)- **German East Africa (Colony)- **German Peking (Colony)- **German Papau New Guinea (Colony)- **German Cameroon (Colony)- *The Nations of the Habsburg Empire (Secondary Power)- *The United Scandinavian Kingdoms (Minor Power)- **Scandinavian Papau New Guinea (Colony)- 'The Southern Alliance:' *The Kingdom of Italy (Minor Power) **Italian Libya (Colony)- **Italian Yemen (Colony)- **Italian East Africa (Colony)- *The Restored Empire of Spain (Secondary Power)- **Spanish Morroco (Colony)- **Spanish Mexico (Colony)- **Spanish Caribbean (Colony)- **Spanish Colombia (Colony)- **Spanish Argentina (Colony)- **Spanish Pacific (Colony)- **Spanish Phillipines (Colony)- *Kingdom of Portugal (Minor Power)- **Portuguese Brazil (Colony)- **Portuguese Angola (Colony)- **Portuguese Mozambique (Colony)- Neutral: *'The Benelux Union''' (Minor Power)- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) **'Benelux Congo' (Colony)- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) **'Benelux Indonesia '(Colony)- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *The Swiss Confederation (Small Nation)- Map . . Archives . Game * 1985: GAME IS NOT OPEN YET! Category:Europa Gloria III Category:Europe Category:Colonies Category:Imperialism Category:Germany Category:United Kingdom Category:Portugal Category:Russia Category:Map Games Category:France Category:Switzerland Category:Austria-Hungary Category:Scandinavia Category:Benelux Category:Geopolitical Category:Geo-political Category:Wr